


Haikyuu Boys Whose S/O is Bullied

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Mental Health Matters [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aobajousai, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Nekoma, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Description: The Haikyuu Boys reacting to their S/Os being bulliedCharacters: Kageyama, Sugawara, Daichi, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kenma, Kuroo, and OikawaOriginal Request (I went a little overboard lmao): Hiiyyaa, could I pls request a scenario about how kuroo would react to his s/o having a bad day due to school bullies. Thank u so much 😊
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Mental Health Matters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	1. Karasuno

  *     * Kageyama 
      * He’s a quiet boy, but he really does care about you
      * He gets quite grouchy after a long practice so you don’t often see him during weeknights
      * You couldn’t help, but go to his house after a really tough day though
      * Your bullies were becoming relentless and you just needed a hug from your awkward boyfriend
      * When he answered the door, he seemed a bit annoyed to see you at first, until he noticed the tear stains
      * He invited you in and you ended up falling asleep in his arms after telling him what happened
      * Hinata was in your class, so he reluctantly asked the carrot top to look out for you
      * You weren’t sure why, but your bullies actually started avoiding you after you told Kageyama about them
      * ~~It’s because Hinata started barking at them~~ ~~~~



  *     * Sugawara 
      * This boy is the mom of the friend group, and as such he always looks out for his S/O especially closely
      * He actually sees the bullying happen, unlike the other boys
      * You were clearly on your way to visit him (you were just outside of the gym) but were stopped by your bullies
      * He, Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, and Tanaka ran outside when they heard your voice
      * This squad has your back
      * Suga pulls you into his chest while Tanaka and Asahi guard you
      * Nishinoya and Daichi tell them off
      * ~~More like Daichi has to hold Noya off from punching them while giving them a scary look~~
      * You have never been happier to have them all in your life at that moment
      * You make them all dinner the next Saturday as a thank you
      * ~~Tbh one of them is always glued to your side now good luck~~



  *     * Daichi 
      * We all know Daichi is scary as hell when he’s angry
      * Dadchi is scary
      * So you show up to volleyball practice like you do every other day (you’re a manager so of course, you show up)
      * But he can tell something is off immediately
      * A little annoyed that you won’t tell him what it is, but he doesn’t pressure you
      * After practice, he asks you one more time what’s wrong
      * You hug him and start crying
      * Protective mode activated omg
      * You tell him what happened with your bullies that day and he is so mad that someone hurt you and he wasn’t around to stop it
      * He makes sure you get home okay before calling the boys
      * You’re in Nishinoya and Tanaka’s class, so he asks them to keep you safe when he’s not around
      * Suddenly you have bodyguards???



  *     * Hinata 
      * Oh soft boy
      * He cannot stand you crying
      * When you show up to his practice he knew something was wrong
      * You always had your own club during his practice 
      * He takes you outside and asks you what’s wrong
      * You tell him that some of the kids in your club have been bullying you
      * He is in shock and tells you to quit the club
      * He wants you to be apart of things on campus, but not if the other kids are going to be mean to you
      * He asks if you want to sit in on his practices until you find a new club to join
      * You gladly accept



  *     * Tsukishima 
      * Little cactus boy really does care about you (even though sometimes it may not seem like it
      * When you come over to his house crying one day after school, at first he’s a little annoyed
      * ~~He thinks you broke a nail or some shit~~
      * When he finds out that it’s because of some kids in your class bullying you, he gets very angry but doesn’t show it 
      * He invites you inside and you two do homework together while you calm down
      * He won’t let you go home until you are completely calm
      * You arrive at school late the next morning because you overslept
      * Oddly enough no one comes to bother you?
      * You find out later that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi threatened them before class that day
      * Let’s just say those bullies never bother you again




	2. Nekoma

  *     * Kenma
      * Kenma doesn’t show much emotion, but he becomes relentless to your online bullies
      * You were playing your favorite online game and he overheard some other players being hella mean to you over your headset
      * He asks to join you and absolutely kicks their asses



  *     * Kuroo
      * Sweet flirty nerdy boy
      * He loves to get under everyone’s skin, so you’re used to a bit of light teasing, but some of the girls on your volleyball team start taking it too far
      * You go to Nekoma and are the official setter for the girl’s team
      * You end up getting so frustrated and upset with their comments that you leave practice early
      * You go to meet Kuroo after his practice is done and he can instantly tell that something is wrong
      * When you tell him what’s been going on, he’s absolutely appalled
      * You guys were supposed to be a team??? Why were people picking on you???
      * He had a nice long talk with the whole girls' team after setting up a meeting with your captain
      * The other boys came too
      * Basically, they are not afraid to get involved if the bullying continues
      * They will protect you with their lives and you are forever thankful for that
      * After he gets home from the meeting Kuroo will cuddle you for hours while you watch a movie
      * You aren’t sure why he’s so clingy, but you don’t mind at all




	3. Aoba Johsai

    * Oikawa
      * Oh bitch
      * Your bullies have made a MISTAKE
      * Oikawa not only is very popular and has a high level of influence, but this boy is scary as _shit_ when he’s mad
      * So when you come crying into his practice he drops everything and comes running over to you
      * ~~Cue angry as fuck Iwaizumi~~
      * ~~But Oikawa doesn’t care~~
      * When you tell him someone has been bullying you, he is beyond pissed
      * Why didn’t you tell him??
      * ~~Bc you knew he would react like this lmao~~
      * A n y w a y s he’s so mad that someone many you cry
      * Like you shouldn’t have to cry,, ever
      * After you tell him who it is he marches out of the gym to find them
      * He comes back 15 minutes later a little disheveled, but fine
      * ~~You find out the next day that he beat the shit out of them~~




End file.
